


On The Floor

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahahahah<br/>the only shit i got done at school today</p></blockquote>





	On The Floor

He came back.  
You're so happy but so angry and so upset.  
It took him long enough to figure it out.  
Maybe you should have come right out and said it.  
But he's back now and why did he come back?  
You were doing fine.  
You'd forgotten everything.

Including the lit cigarette on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah  
> the only shit i got done at school today


End file.
